Guilty Minds
by quibilah
Summary: Guilt consumes Sam by the deaths she allowed to happen and it sets in motion a chain of events that can’t be stopped. Sam/Jack. Warning: Major Character death, scenes of a sexual nature, adult language. Spoilers: Heroes part II and Moebius part I and II
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: **Guilt consumes Sam by the deaths she allowed to happen and it sets in motion a chain of events that can't be stopped.

**Pairing****: **Sam/Jack

**Warning****: **Major Character death, possibly in time to come scenes of a sexual nature, and adult language.

**Spoilers****: **Heroes part II, Moebius part I and II.

**Rating****: **T

**A/N: This is my first Stargate SG-1 fan fiction. I want to tell you firstly that the first couple of chapters will be short, but I promise they will get much longer as they go on, you will also recognize the first couple of chapters as they are mostly the episodes, but they have slight differences in them. I needed to do this to refresh people's memories and make the story flow. I hope you like this chapter, please R&R.**

**A/N 2: I am also looking for a beta-reader for this story, if you think you are up to helping correct the chapters, allowing me to bounce ideas off of you, and making sure I continue to work on this story then let me know. Thanks again and I won't take any more of your time, Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, if I did…well things would be different.**

"It is possible Ra simply took the device with him when he left earth." Teal'c suggested.

"In which case, it could be anywhere by now." Sam pointed out. Daniel was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"We don't know where it is now, but we do know where it was, Geza 3,000 B.C." He said while looking at Sam who closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You can't be serious." She exclaimed.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"It's the only way." Daniel persisted.

"What?" Jack asked yet again.

"No, we agreed." She stated ignoring Jack who once again interrupted.

"If I have to say what one more time, heads are gonna roll." He said looking between the two.

"We have a time machine; we can go back and get the ZPM." Daniel finally informed.

"She wouldn't let me go back and watch the Cubs win the World Series." Jack said, somewhat upset over it still.

Daniel, who was losing his patience interrupted before anything else could be said. "Jack, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Ra never knew what he had, which means we could go back and take it without adversely affecting the timeline."

Sam pondered this and somewhat agreed with Daniel. "Actually Sir, he may be right about that."

"You're on board with this?" he questioned while pointing at Daniel.

"I'm not happy about it, but we don't have any historical evidence to show that any Goua'lud has ever used a ZPM, in which case it wouldn't be missed." She started. Daniel had a look on his face that said 'I told you so.' Sam ignored it and continued.

"We would have to be extremely careful to minimize our interaction with the people of the period."

"Yea, there's that." Jack agreed. "But I thought you said you couldn't get it to work." He stated.

"No one at area 51 has been able to get it to work, but I might be able to do something with it. That, and the fact that you were able to fly it without much of a problem. The two put together and I might be able to do it within a few days." Sam replied.

"A few days you say?" he asked.

"Give or take, yes, I believe so." Sam answered.

"Alright SG-1, you have a go. Ha, always wanted to say that." Jack informed. They looked at him and Sam did a small eye roll while trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yes Sir." Sam replied before getting up to go make phone calls to arrange the machines delivery to the SGC.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I know it was extremely short, but I have to keep them short for this chapter and the next, but they will get substantially longer and more interesting, as well as different from the series. Okay, well the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. All kinds of feedback is welcomed, except for Flame, but I do like to know if there is something that to you, doesn't seem right or what not. Thanks again^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I didn't get any reviews like I wanted, but I did have a lot of people put this story on alert so I decided to be nice and update chapter two. I will tell you though from now on if I don't get a single review I won't be posting the next chapter. Not to be mean, but I don't want to spend time working on this story instead of Second Chances (my NCIS story) when I'm not hearing anything back from anyone. Okay, enough ranting, like I said this chapter will be short, but necessary. Chapter three will be longer, promise. Okay enjoy^.^**

**A/N 2: Still looking for a beta-reader if your interested let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, yes still wishing I did.**

It had been two days since the briefing and after many, many hours working, with very little sleep Sam thought she may have fixed the time machine. But there was only one way to find out.

She went up to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill's office to tell him that she would like to test the machine to see if she was right in the fact that it was fixed. As she rose her hand to knock Jack opened the door, obviously on his way out.

"Carter." He greeted.

"Sir." She replied.

"I was just coming to see how things were coming along." He stated.

"Well Sir, I believe that after I…" Sam started to explain what she had to do to get where she was in the fixing process when she was interrupted by Jack.

"Carter. Don't go off on a science babble new, I want to get some cake before they run out." He said sarcastically, but his tone indicated that it may not have been a complete jest. Sam smiled despite the tone and continued.

"Yes Sir, I think I fixed it, but I need to test my theory, which is why I'm here." She shortened.

"After you." He gestured with his hands for her to go first, which she did.

They made it to the room where the device was being held and walked inside straight inside the machine.

"Now, Sir, I haven't touched anything that would register the person sitting in the pilot seat seeing as, from experience ancient technology is very temperamental and I don't want to do something that could potentially damage the machine somehow, but I believe it will be fine." Sam said hastily as Jack sat down. Jack gave her a 'ya think?!' look before he turned towards the front and after a moment of hesitation placed his hands on the console platform.

The machine quickly lit up and Sam did a couple of calculations and collected a bit of data before turning back to Jack to indicate that everything was working properly.

"Everything seems to be in working condition…"

"Seems to be?" Jack interrupted and Sam smiled.

"Is, everything _is_ in working condition. We're ready when ever you are Sir."

"Yes, well right now we are going to the commissary for lunch…and cake! We'll meet up after that." Jack said watching as Sam opened her mouth and pointed back to the machine.

"But Sir, I have to…" She started.

"Ah ah, you said it was fine and that all you were waiting on was me. Lets go." He said gesturing once again for her to go first. Still she didn't move.

"But…"

"No buts Carter, let's go." He said taking her wrist and pushing her in front of him. Sam smiled at his behavior and the feeling of his hands on her. She loved it when she was able to enjoy his contact, and since it wasn't often she was allowed the pleasure she certainly wouldn't turn it down when she got it. So she complied and walked the rest of the way to the commissary with her commanding officer behind her…pushing her in front of him, while they both were smiling.

Of course if it were anybody else besides Sam and Jack doing this people would think it odd, but seeing as it was them, it was a common occurrence to see Jack forcing Sam to take a break and eat something every once in a while.

It was also common knowledge that they both harbored feelings for each other, and since they were not allowed to act on those feelings they found other ways to show each other, even if the other one wasn't always sure what they were doing or why. It worked for them so no one would stop or report them.

Besides that most people on the base were too scared at what the two of them could do if they got angry, let alone if both of them got angry at the same person at the same time. It was something most people feared so they tried their hardest to stay off their 'hate list'.

"General, Colonel, how's everything with the mission going?" Walter asked as they walked through the control room letting Walter know to be ready when they got back from the commissary.

"Dandy Walter. Carter and I are off to the commissary, we'll meet Danny and T after that. So we should be ready to take off in about two hours. See you then, let's go Carter, no, no stops keep going. One Two One Two…"

"Sir! I can walk by myself ya know." Sam mocked anger, but wound up laughing anyways.

"Yes, but if you see a doohickey your going to stop and play with it, and we can't have that now can we? No I think not. Lets go." He said while pushing her out of the control room.

"Damn regs!" Walter mumbled to himself as he turned back to the computer in front of him.

They reached the commissary just in time to get the last piece of pie and two blue jell-os. They grabbed a table near the wall so they could talk without having people listen in on everything they were saying, it was how they normally were. Being on SG-1 meant that when people could they would listen to everything you said and tell it around the base, except what you said would be stretched so far that it really wasn't what you said at all.

"Carter-question for you," Jack said and when Sam looked up to acknowledge him he continued. "If you could change one thing that happened in the past, or stop it from happening what would it be?" He asked looking at the piece of cake he was playing with to keep from looking into her eyes.

"One thing?" she asked and he nodded. "It would have to be to stop Janet from going through the Stargate to the planet where she was shot and killed. You Sir?"

"I wouldn't leave my gun out where Charlie would have been able to get at it. That way he would still be alive." He said and sadness descended over the table as they remembered their loved ones and what they could have done to keep them from passing away or getting injured.

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Jack were getting ready to go pick up Daniel when they ran into both Daniel and Teal'c.

"Well howdy campers. We were just on our way to come get you." Jack said grinning. "Carter's got the doohickey working so we'll be taking off in about an hour in a half. Get cleaned up and get your gear together. Meet in the control room at 1900 hours ready to leave.

They all agreed and went off to get their things together to leave in a little over an hour.

All four of them were thinking things along the lines of "Please let this mission go smoothly." But Sam felt like something bad was going to happen, but she decided not to voice her feelings aloud believing it was only nerves about traveling into the past where something tiny could change the outcome of the future drastically.

If only she knew what was going to happen on the mission that something huge was going to happen that she wouldn't be able to stop, then she might have spoken up and mentioned something to someone, but seeing as she had no idea what was in store she remained quite and continued to pack her things. Not knowing that within the span of a few days her whole entire life was going to change for the worse.

**A/N: So? Sorry about the little cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, once again I apologize for how short it was, but hopefully you liked it. Remember without reviews the next chapter won't go up. Thanks again and I hope you like the next chapter^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews those of you who took the time to review. I am sorry about the long delay in updating, but between Thanksgiving, work, and my friend needing a place to stay because once again her brother tried to kill her (dumb ass!) I haven't really had any time to even go on line. So here's the next chapter, Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned it.**

SG-1 and General Jack O'Neill were in the time machine hovering just in front of the event horizon of the gate.

Sam and Jack had decided after much thought to gate to a planet that was close to Earth and travel back from it to from the planet so they go unnoticed by anyone from Earth. That was one of the last things they wanted.

"Ready?" Jack asked looking around at his former team, holding Sam's unsure gaze longer than the others.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I just hope we don't step on any bugs and change the timeline immensely." Sam said which caused Jack and Daniel to stare at her in shock while Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"A bug Carter?!" Jack said not believing it had come out of her mouth.

"What, it could happen!" She defended, knowing that it was highly unlikely.

"In a parallel universe perhaps…"

"Which exist, as we all know!" She said in a matter of fact way. Jack Just looked at her.

"Fine, we'll make sure not to step on any bugs when we're there, but first we have to get there." Jack said easing the ship through the gate to the planet.

As soon as they were on the other side of the gate they ascended into the atmosphere.

"Okay, we gonna do this here, or head back to orbit around Earth and do it there?" Jack asked.

"Lets head back for Earth and do it there, but make sure you use this to cloak the ship…" Sam said handing over a device that looked very much like a little remote control.

"Cool!" Jack said as he took the device and activated the machine's cloaking system.

It wasn't until an hour later that they were orbiting Earth getting ready to activate the time machine that Jack spoke up.

"This things ancient, how's it going to know between B.C and A.C?" he asked after Sam and Daniel told him to think about three thousand B.C. and try the jump.

"Your minds controlling it sir, so you just have to make sure your thinking about three thousand B.C. nothing else." Sam directed checking over the equipment.

"Three thousand B.C, Jack." Daniel emphasized.

"Any particular day in this century?!" he asked somewhat sarcastically. Daniel just closed his eyes and motioned like he was thinking. Jack placed his hands on the console and closed his eyes.

A second later he opened his eyes thinking nothing had happened only to be told the machine had pulsed and that the stars alignment was different than it was from their timeline.

"So did we do it?" he asked still unsure.

"I believe so." Teal'c said. Jack decided to bring the ship around to Egypt and set it down to go and make sure that they had actually traveled back in time to three thousand B.C.

They donned their mock wardrobes and activated the cloak again, it having turned off during the travel they assumed, before heading out to go and talk to the villagers.

Coming to the nearest village Daniel went over and spoke with two gentlemen while Sam, Jack, and Teal'c waited for him to return and tell them the verdict.

"Well, we did it." Daniel confirmed. "He also told me that the villagers are going to make a pillage to the pyramids tomorrow to give offerings to Ra." He continued. "They said they could put us up for the night." He said a bit relieved that they had somewhere to stay for the night that's actually around people.

"I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to stay that long." Sam said which caused everyone to look at her.

"The whole bug thing again?" Jack asked and she gave him a look that said 'Come on!"

"Well we can't just walk into the pyramid unannounced; a public audience is the perfect way to get inside." Daniel insisted.

"Fine, we just have to keep…a low profile." She said looking directly at Jack, who looked at her with his brows knit together and replied.

"Yes, but more importantly, did he say what was for dinner?" he asked indicating the man Daniel was just talking to.

The next morning the team, including O'Neill was mixing with the group of people entering the pyramid.

They had talked the night before and decided that after the pillage was over they would pretend to leave, but in reality they would hide and grab the ZPM. Their plan went flawless and they were heading back to their ship when it started to take a hundred and eighty degree turn for the worst.

It turned out there had been some kind of sand storm during the night and revealed their ship. There were currently twenty odd Jaffa guarding it and they were sure there was more coming.

After Sam and Jack arguing for some time over the fact that they could take the Jaffa out and how they couldn't do that because it was the exact type of event that would change the future, they decided to walk away and hope that sometime in the near future the Jaffa would give up and leave the ship so they could get back to their time line.

"What about the ZPM? I mean that's the whole reason we came, to get the ZPM, now were just going to forget about it?!" Jack continued to argue as they walked back to the village.

"Preserving the time line is more important." Sam said, and it was then that Daniel spoke up.

"I know a way to get the ZPM to our time, even if we don't make it back." At this all three others looked at him eager to hear his plan.

They agreed that it was the best plan they had at the moment so they took the ZPM to the dig Daniel told them and went back to live their life as ancient Egyptians.

As each day passed with the Egyptians, the team told everyone how Ra is a false god and the villagers believed them without a doubt. They started gathering weapons and such so that when the time came they would be able to defeat Ra.

When a villager who pretended to be loyal to SG-1 went to tell Ra of the coming revolt, Ra was so furious with the man, and the villagers for not telling him of the revolt earlier, that he tortured and killed him without a second thought. Only after the man was died did Ra realize that he had no idea who had started the revolt, but he devised a plan to flush them out, or in the least scare the people.

Wanting to squash the rebellion before it was too big to stop, Ra sent his patrols into the village to capture and kill any and all kids that were under twelve years of age as punishment and hoping that at the same time that he would scare them from continuing with their plans.

His plan however backfired and the villagers become even more furious with him and demand to SG-1 that they act now before Ra had a chance to do something worse.

Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were furious with the mass murder and agreed to strike, but Jack told the villagers that he and his team were going to go into the pyramid and kill Ra personally while they surround the pyramids to take out any Jaffa, that came out or went into the pyramid.

The villagers agreed without hesitation and Jack and Sam told them that by all means necessary they needed to avoid being seen until after they successfully kill Ra so as not to alert him of their presence and their plan that could potentially give him the chance to escape.

Understanding the plan, SG-1 made their way as stealthily as possible to the pyramid and continued inside to find the perfect spot where they would be able to ambush Ra. The villagers gave them a fifteen count to get inside and attack Ra before they started to surround the pyramid.

Sam was placed on look out and hid behind a column so that no one would be able to see her if they entered the pyramid or if they were already in it and were exiting. The rest of SG-1 went into the center of the pyramid, still in Sam's line of vision, but she was still hidden from them.

All of a sudden Jack and the team hear the high pitched sound of the metal Jaffa feet on the floor approaching them, they quickly hide behind separate columns so as to sneak up on Ra, and anybody that was with him.

Ra made his way around the corner and walked into the center of the pyramid with only two Jaffa with him, the rest were currently either on surveillance of the village or were guarding the mysterious thing in the desert. He didn't see anyone because they were hidden from view, so he continued walking into the center of the room.

Jack watched as Ra came closer to the column he is hiding behind and grins as he sees Ra lean against it. The two Jaffa that were with him walk around the room before coming to a stop in front of the columns Teal'c and Daniel were standing behind.

Daniel and Teal'c jumped out from behind their columns and grabbed the Jaffa from behind while Jack jumped from behind his column and pinned Ra against the column, chocking him with one hand and holding his sigg pointed at him with the other.

Ra sees everyone except for Sam, as she is still hidden behind a separate column, and memorized their faces.

"You killed hundreds of children all because you were scared, and you call yourself a god!" Jack yelled.

All of a sudden Jack noticed Ra get an evil glint in his eyes which only infuriates him more.

"Oh, if I were you I would be scared, want to know why?!" Jack whispered menacingly, not really caring what Ra said, if he said anything, because he was going to tell him anyways. If nothing more than to put some fear into his being. "Well, I'll tell you anyways. In the future, where I'm from, ten thousand years from now, your dead!" Jack spat at him. Jack was just about to say something when he noticed Ra ever so slightly turn his head to the entrance and nod. Curious as to what he was doing Jack turned around just in time to see Ra vanish and a patrol of six Jaffa standing with their staffs poised and pointed at the three of them.

The last thing he saw was two Jaffa fire rapidly at Teal'c and Daniel and the two of them fall to the ground before he felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He looked towards the spot he knew Carter was hiding as he fell to the ground. The last thought he had was _'God, please keep her safe!'_ before darkness took him.

**A/N: So? Bad? Terrible? Good? Great? Should I continue? Sorry about the little cliffhanger here, but if you let me know what you think, I should be able to get chapter four out to you, that is if you want it…Thanks again and hope you all reviews^.^**


	4. AN

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updating, I wanted to let you all know that I am working on the next chapter. I had it almost completely finished and my computer freaked out effectively making all of my documents disappear. Not a happy camper, but add to that, I broke my finger and twisted my wrist really bad(thankfully their from the same hand), I will still continue to work, but it will take some time, I also didn't get any reviews for the last chapter...remember, no reviews I have no drive to write the next chapter, I need feedback to know what you all want... Thanks again and I hope your not to mad. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out to you soon, sorry again!**


End file.
